


Dany Goes Black

by Kegel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Interracial Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kegel/pseuds/Kegel
Summary: Xaro asks Dany to marry her, but this time she can't resist.





	

“Marry me, and I will give you the Seven Kingdoms.”, Xaro said. He looked at Dany with his dark eyes. Dany had known it would come to this. She had noticed his looks upon her since they had first met, she had felt him gazing longingly at her large breasts and big ass whenever they were together. But did he really love her? For a moment, Dany could see herself, standing on a ship, and leading an army towards Westeros, with Xaro standing by her side. _All he wants are my dragons_ , she reminded herself.

“No.”, she said and looked into the Summer Islander's sad eyes. But suddenly she saw the expression in his face change. His look was no longer the one of a suitor, asking for her hand. It reminded her of Visery's face, whenever she had woken the dragon.

“So Your Grace doesn't want to marry me?”, he said in an angry tone. “No woman has ever refused me, and you won't be the first one to do so, Daenerys Stormborn!”. Dany could feel anger rising in her. “How dare you speak to me like that?”, she shouted. “I am the blood of the Dragon! Now let me go!” She tried to make her way past him, but he blocked the hallway and shoved her against the wall. “Let me show you something, and we will see if you can resist me”, he said. Then he unlaced his pants, and as they dropped to the floor, Dany could feel her world turn upside down.

“Seven... save... me!”, she stammered, as she looked at Xaro's enormous, dark-skinned manhood and the huge balls hanging underneath it. It was bigger than any other she had seen in her life, even bigger than her Sun-and-Stars'. Her legs failed her, and she slid down the wall, her eyes fixated on the gigantic penis in front of her. As her back scratched along the wall, she felt her pussy becoming wet and juices flowing down her thighs.

When she sat on the floor, her hands intuitively reached out, grabbed Xaro's cock and caressed his heavy nuts. _It's so big, and it's not even hard yet!_ “I knew you wouldn't resist me!”, Xaro growled from above. “Now show me if you know how to please a man. Get it hard!”. Dany began stroking his huge member. _I can't even fit my hands around it!_ She could feel it getting bigger. Her gown was now completely soaked around her crotch and liquid was dripping onto the floor.

After a short while, Xaro's cock was completely hard. _It must be at least one and a half f_ _ee_ _t long! And it's sooo thick!_ His pisshole was at the level of her eyes, and a drop of thick pre-cum was emerging from inside. “Suck it, whore!”, he commanded. She squat on the floor and opened her mouth as far as she could. When Xaro's dark cock entered her mouth, Dany shuddered. She began moving her head slowly back and forth. “Is this the best you can do?”, Xaro asked her in a mocking tone. “Let me help you.” He grabbed Dany's head with both hands and pulled it toward his crotch. Dany felt her throat stretch as her head was being pulled towards the base of Xaro's shaft. _God,_ _h_ _is black cock hurts so bad! I can't take the whole thing!_ Dany let out a muffled sound of protest, but Xaro forced his meat down her throat. When his entire cock was in her mouth, Xaro growled, and Dany felt like she had to gag. Xaro let go of her head and Dany pulled away. The huge cock, now coated with saliva, left her mouth. When the cockhead passed Dany's lips, she coughed. “Gods, I didn't know I could take something this big down my little throat!”, she moaned. “Keep sucking!”, Xaro commanded. Dany obeyed. She took his shaft in her mouth again and sucked, harder and deeper than before. She was so aroused her pussy began to hurt, and she couldn't help but started fingering herself. Dany came quickly, and hard, and her entire body quivered as she squirted her juices on her hand and on the floor. Though she had just cum, she kept masturbating. _I just can't stop. Sucking off this big black cock is turning me on so much!_

After over five minutes of wild face-fucking and several orgasms from Dany's sensitive pussy, Xaro shouted “I'm cumming, bitch! Take my load!”. He grabbed her head and thrust his cock down her throat with all his power. _Yes!_ , Dany thought. C _um down my throat! Give me your black seed! I want it!_ She fingered herself harder and grabbed Xaro's big testicles with her free hand. She could feel them contracting as they pumped semen into his cock. Then she felt the shaft in her mouth pulsate and heard Xaro roar. His cum spurted down her throat in thick streams. _Gawd, there's so much cum for me! Give it to me!_ , Dany thought and squeezed Xaro's balls. _I want every last drop of thick cum that's in these big black balls! Oh my gawd, I'm cumming again! I'm cumming so fucking hard!_

Xaro kept pumping his semen down her throat for over two minutes, and Dany's flat belly began bulging out, making her look pregnant.

Finally Xaro pulled his cock from Dany's mouth, blasting a few more streams of semen onto her face and tits. _His cum tastes so good!_ Her mouth and his cock were connected by a strain of semen and saliva.

Dany looked down herself, onto her cum-soaked gown and her large breasts and swollen belly bulging out underneath. _Gawd, I look like when I was pregnant_ , she thought and remembered her Sun-and-Stars. _But Drogo never made me feel so good, with his tiny dick and_ _weak cum._

“Now I'ma destroy this pussy!”, Xaro shouted, ending Dany's memories of her late husband. “Yes, Master!”, she moaned. “Fuck my tight little white pussy with your big black cock! Fuck me until I can't cum anymore!”. _How_ _is he still hard?_ “Whose pussy is this?”, Xaro bellowed. “It's your pussy, Master!”, Dany cried. “Fuck your pussy and pump it full with your thick black cum!”.

Xaro grabbed her by her waist, lifted her up, until their eyes were at the same level and pushed her back against the wall. _Gawd, he's so strong! He picked me up like I weighed nothing!_

Xaro grabbed her gown, ripped it in half and dropped it to the floor. Her tits, her bloated belly, and her wet and engorged sex were revealed. Xaro put his hands under her ass cheeks to support her weight, and pushed his cock head against her pussy lips. “Damn, this pussy's so fucking wet”, he roared. “I'ma tear you apart, slut!”. “Yes! Destroy my tight cunt, Master!”, Dany cried. “Rip me in half with your big black co-OH! Aaaah! F-fuuuck!”. Dany shrieked in pain and pleasure. “OH! MY! FUCKING! GAAAWD! I'm cumming s-so ha-HARD!”.

She squirted onto Xaro's cock while he started ramming her pussy mercilessly. Every time he thrust it inside her, it bulged her already swollen belly out even further. _I can't stop cumming! His cock is stretching my pussy so far and it feels so good!_

After 20 minutes of fucking and countless orgasms on Dany's side, Xaro let out a roar that indicated he was coming close. “I'ma cum into your pussy, slut! I'ma knock you up!”. “Yes, Master!”, Dany screamed. “Knock your bitch up! Fill my pussy with your thick black cum! Give me a big black baby! Give me your CU-UM! FUCK!”. Dany let out a shriek as she felt Xaro's cock spray his cum into her womb and the biggest orgasm of her life rushed through her young body, lasting for over half a minute. For a second she fainted, her mind and body overwhelmed by the incredible pleasure she was experiencing.

This time Xaro came even longer than before, and Dany's already large belly bulged out even more as her womb was filled with cum, making her look nine months pregnant.

After Xaro had finished cumming, he rested his cock inside Dany's pussy and breathed heavily, while Dany was still shuddering from her incredible orgasm.

As Xaro pulled his cock from Dany's pussy, thick streams of semen and pussy juice poured out of her, ran down her thighs and puddled on the floor.

Xaro put Dany down and she rested in the puddle of cum on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his cock stiffening again. _God, he's not human!_ , she thought. “Now... Now I'ma fuck your ass, bitch!”, Xaro roared. “Get on your hands and knees!”. Dany obeyed. She raised her butt in the air, and lowered her chest and head, her tits hanging to the floor like udders. Her cum-filled belly sloshed as it was pressed against the ground. _Nobody's ever fuck my ass before!_ “Please, go slowly-IE!”. Dany shrieked as Xaro's cock entered her ass. “AH, AH!”. _Gawd, it hurts... so... bad!_ “I'ma open this ass up!”, Xaro shouted. “Yes, Master! Fuck your slut's ass! I'm CUMMING!”.

Dany squirted and let out a loud moan, then she passed out.

When Dany opened her eyes again, Xaro was still fucking her ass. _How long have I been gone? I bet he could have been fucking me for hours!_ Her head was resting in the puddle of cum and pussy juice. She stretched out her tongue and began licking it up. _Gawd, his cum tastes so good! Oh my gawd, I'm cumming again!_ “I'ma fill your ass, bitch!”, Xaro shouted as he ejaculated into Dany's ass. “Yes, fill my ass!”, Dany shouted while she still shuddered from her hard orgasm. _I can feel him fill my ass with his thick black cum! It feels so good!_

Xaro pulled his cock from her ass and shot a few more blasts of semen onto her back and head. “Does Your Grace still not want to marry me?”, Xaro asked. “I'll do anything for you!”, Dany replied hastily. Xaro raised a brow. “Anything?”. “I'll marry you! I'll be your bedslave! I'll give you my dragons! Just promise you'll fuck me!”. A look of contempt crept onto Xaro's face. “I think we'll be very happy together, Daenerys Stormborn!”.

Suddenly Dany heard steps and deep voices. She turned her head and saw three huge, dark figures walking along the hallway. “You came just at the right time, boys!”, Xaro shouted. “The party has just begun!”.

The three men stepped into the light. Dany looked at them. They were tall and packed with muscles, and they were as black as Xaro. Dany lowered her eyes and... _Oh my god!_


End file.
